Lost in music
by Rukataku
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Kido ignora la realidad y escapa al mundo de la música. Ella quiere desaparecer. Kano siempre sonríe, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Que pasa sí se conocen y Kano intenta acercarse a ella? ¿Lograra cambiar su opinión de "desaparecer"?. Además, hay una persona que se relaciona a ambos, de manera diferente, pero ha causado que ambos estén agónicos.
1. Ese idiota

Hola, pos acá les traigo este long-fic que estoy traduciendo.

_**Aclaraciones: **_Cómo dije, yo estoy traduciendo este Long-fic, por lo tanto no es mío, es de DeceivingMonster. La historia se desarrolla en Japón y es un AU(Alternative Universe)

Pues, sin más que decir, admiren esta historia, y dejen reviews para saber si les gusto ^^.

_**Lost in music**_

_Ese idiota_

Una estudiante de primer año iba caminando a la escuela, escuchando música, como siempre en su iPod el 1 de Abril. Fue en volumen alto y no notaba nada a su alrededor. Ella no se preocupaba por los demás, ellos tampoco y viceversa. Esta era su manera de escapar de su realidad. Su nombre es Tsubomi Kido.

Kido podría distanciarse de los demás y le gustaría "desaparecer" de este mundo. No tiene a nadie, sólo su iPod lleno de potentes letras. Hoy fue el primer día de la escuela secundaria para Kido. Escuela secundaria…sin ella, pensó. Este va a ser un año de mierda para ella. Caminaba y solo notaba las flores de cerezo, y no los otros estudiantes que caminaban cerca de ella. Es primavera y había una ligera brisa.

"¡HEY, FUERA DEL CAMINO!" Grito un chico montando en su bicicleta, en dirección a Kido. Pero, por supuesto, Kido con su música no podía oír nada. Entonces…

_¡ZAS!_

Los audífonos de Kido volaron fuera de sus oídos por el impacto.

"Ay". Dos estudiantes de secundaria gimieron al unísono. Cayeron al suelo de hormigón.

El chico se levantó rápidamente y le dijo: "Oye ¿no me habías escuchado?." Parecía un poco irritado.

Kido lo miro. Tenía el pelo rubio corto y aojos amarillos, como de gato. Probablemente algún delincuente, pensó. Después dijo sin rodeos: "No… perdón".

Suspiro y le ofreció la mano, pero ella simplemente lo ignoro y se levantó sola. Kido desempolvo su uniforme, agarro sus audífonos y se giró para alejarse. Cuando estaba a punto de volver a escuchar música, él le preguntó : "¿Eres estudiante de primer año?. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Kido torpemente respondió: "Soy una estudiante de primer año y me puedes decir Kido." Kido esperaba que no lo hiciera, pensó que esa sería la última vez que se juntarían y hablarían.

El chico llevaba una alegre sonrisa y dijo: "Genial. Puedes llamarme Kano. También soy estudiante de primer año", mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo con el pulgar. Kido no dijo nada.

_Silencio incomodo…_

Kano se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente y dijo: "Uh…así que supongo que te veré por ahí, tal vez." Y se fue en su bicicleta.

Kido se puso sus audífonos de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que en uno de los audífonos no sonaba nada. Kido suspiró y dijo para sí: ¡Maldición!. Tendré que comprar unos esta semana. Probablemente iré después de la escuela." No le gustaba escuchar música con un solo oído. Se sentía tan mal. Quería disfrutar de la música con sus dos orejas. Una parte de ella murió en ese momento. No podía hacer nada sin música. Sus audífonos no funcionaban correctamente… todo gracias a ese idiota llamado "Kano".

Puso su iPod en su maleta y siguió su camino hacia la escuela sin escuchar música. Kido entro al gimnasio de la escuela y tomo asiento. La escuela estaba celebrando la ceremonia de entrada para los primeros años justo ahora. Los padres también estaban allí. Sus padres no. El director hizo unos comentarios iniciales, alentando a que los estudiantes tengan una experiencia maravillosa en la escuela. Los maestros se presentaron y algunos alumnos mayores dieron unos discursos. Kido estaba en silencio sentada, escuchando atentamente. Luego, desde la esquina de sus ojos, vio a alguien familiar. Movió la cabeza y vio al chico de antes. Estaba enojada con él por dañar sus audífonos. El la vio mirándolo fijamente y se giró hacia ella. Le sonrió y saludo. Kido simplemente lo ignoro y se giró

Por último, se realizaron todos los discursos. La ceremonia termino con los estudiantes mayores cantando la canción de la escuela. Los nuevos estudiantes fueron conducidos a sus respectivos salones por sus profesores de aula. Llego a su salón e ignoro a los demás. El maestro les pidió que todos se presentaran. Kido no prestaba atención, como siempre. Vio a la persona frente suyo se ponía de pie. Entonces oyó una voz y nombre familiar.

"¡Hey!. Soy Shuuya Kano. Es un gusto conocerlos. Espero que tengamos un buen año". Dijo alegremente. Volvió a sentarse y Kido lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Punto de vista de Kido

Casí me caí de mi silla cuando escuche ese nombre. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No puede ser! El idiota que daño mis audífonos está sentado delante de mí. ¡Dios mío! ¿Y si trata de hablarme o lo que es peor…quiere ser mi amigo? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que era mi turno de presentarme

"Oh." Accidentalmente dejé escapar

La clase se echó a reír , para mi vergüenza. Sentía mi cara calentándose. Me di cuenta de que el idiota tenía la misma sonrisa tonta de antes. Maldición. Esto es mucho para no ser notada por la gente.

Torpemente me levante y dije: "Ah. Perdón. Mi nombre es Tsubomi Kido. Me gusta escuchar música y no tengo ningún interés en hacer amigos así que no se molesten en hablarme." Me senté de nuevo y todos estaban tranquilos y parecían sorprendidos. La persona detrás de mí se puso de pie y se presentó y las presentaciones siguieron.

Tras lo que pareció un siglo, finalmente era hora del almuerzo. Rápidamente me fui del salón. Camine por el pasillo y salí a la azotea de la escuela. Me quedé allí mientras el viento soplaba. Mi largo cabello verde fluyo suavemente con el viento. Lo primero n lo que pensé fue el suicidio en este techo. Me odiaba por pensar en ello. No dejo de pensar que el suicidio no era tan malo. Parece mi segunda manera de escapar. Mi primera forma de escapar es la música. De pronto sentí la presencia de alguien. Me di la vuelta y vi al "idiota". _Esto es simplemente genial._

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, dejen un review para saber si les gusto esta historia, pienso actualizar los capítulos cada semana ya que la historia original ya va en el capítulo 14 por lo tanto tengo mucho trabajo (?**

**Me despido °3°, chau**


	2. La azotea de la escuela

Bueno, veo que tuve éxito(? Asi que continuare con mi traducción, pero antes les aclaro que me equivoque de autor xD (¿Cómo pude confundir a los autores? No sé, soy una idiota) la autora original es DeceivingMonster. Gracias a Reira por haberme dicho =w=

Disfruten del capítulo de la semana.

_La azotea de la escuela_

Punto de vista de Kano.

Después de el incidente de la bici con Kido, ella parecía bastante mala y antisocial para mí. Además, durante la ceremonia de entrada de la escuela me di cuenta de que alguien me miraba. Me gire y vi a la misma chica de nuevo. Para ser agradable, saludé y le sonreí. Ella simplemente me ignoró por completo y se giró. Luego, en clase, me enteré de que estaba sentado justo frente de ella. Qué maravilloso...Ni siquiera me parece notar. Después me presenté, me senté de nuevo y estaba esperando a que Kido se presentara. Creo que le tomó como medio minuto hasta que se enteró de que era su turno para presentarse. Yo estaba riéndome junto con la clase. Entonces, dijo, "Ah. Perdón. Mi nombre es Tsubomi Kido. Me gusta escuchar música y no tengo ningún interés en hacer amigos, así que no se molesten en hablarme." Pensé que era una especie de broma, pero cuando me di la vuelta para mirarla, ella tenía una mirada seria en su rostro. Durante el resto de la clase, me quedé pensando en mi compañera de clase, Tsubomi Kido. Así que ese es su primer nombre, eh. Que chica tan interesante…

Ella parece ser una persona difícil de acercarse, pero tengo que admitir que ella se veía muy linda cuando estaba avergonzada…ESPERA ¿¡QUE!? ¿De verdad pienso eso de una chica que acabo de conocer y ni siquiera sé nada de ella? Necesito un poco de aire fresco para despejar mi mente. Decidí ir a la azotea de la escuela, pero no esperaba ver a la chica en la que estaba pensando aquí también. Me quede mirándola fijamente. Ella estaba allí de pie en una profunda reflexión. Entonces ella me debió haber sentido y se dio la vuelta. Me miró con una mirada fría y una sombría expresión. Tragué saliva.

"¿Qué? ¿Eres una especie de acosador ahora?" Ella preguntó

"¿Qué? ¡Oye, no tenía ni idea de que estabas aquí! "Le contesté

_Silencio incomodo…Hombre, ¿que pasa con estos silencios incómodos y ella?._

Me decidí a romper. "¿Qué haces aquí sola?"

"No estoy sola ahora ya que _estas_ aquí."

"Entonces, ¿qué _estabas_ haciendo aquí sola?"

Hubo otro silencio incómodo, hasta que Kido dijo en voz baja y tranquila.

"Yo sólo quería encontrar un lugar para estar sola. Eso es todo…"

Ella quería estar sola…Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con esta chica? Yo nunca quise sentirme solo.

Miré al piso por un tiempo. Entonces miré hacia ella y le dije: "Oye Kido…"

"¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó

"¿No es triste estar sola?"

Punto de vista de Kido

"_Kido, ¿no es triste estar sola?"_

Abrí mis ojos cuando escuché esas palabras. El "idiota" dijo las mismas palabras que _ella_ me preguntó. Todavía no puedo responder esa pregunta. Para mí, pensé que yo no necesitaba a nadie más, siempre y cuando tuviera mi iPod y audífonos. Mi música nunca me dejaría a diferencia de los demás. No dije nada por el momento y luego le pregunté al idiota, "¿Por qué viniste?"

Kano se sonrojó y dijo nerviosamente: "Uhh…sólo quería aclarar mi mente, algo así."

Yo dije: "Entonces, ¿por qué aún me hablas? Estás perdiendo mi tiempo." Estaba a punto de salir. Entonces Kano corrió hacia mí y me agarró la mano.

Empecé, "Hey, ¿Qué estás-"

"¡Pasemos un rato después de la escuela!" Dijo con esa estúpida sonrisa.

"No y déjame ir." Le dije al instante.

Giró a ver nuestras manos y su sonrisa se amplío. "Púes no. No, a menos que pasemos el rato. "

Yo estaba empezando a molestarme y le pregunté: "¿Por qué quieres pasar el rato conmigo?"

"¡Quiero ser tu amigo!" Respondió con sencillez.

Lo miré, un poco sorprendida. "Bueno…eh… ¡yo no quiero ser tu amiga!" Era la verdad y yo solo quería que soltara mi mano de una vez.

El idiota sonrió y dijo: "Entonces, no te voy a soltar. Oh, ¿y si volvemos con las manos así? Todos pensarán que somos pareja." Comenzó a arrastrarme hasta la puerta.

Mi cara se puso un poco roja. No quiero que nadie me vea con este idiota. Traté de soltarme, pero él se aferraba a mi mano con _demasiada _fuerza. Nos estábamos acercando al pasillo. No tenía otra opción.

"¡ESTÁ BIEN, SERÉ TU AMIGA! SOLO SUELTA MI MANO, IDIOTA." Me volví completamente roja de la vergüenza e ira.

Finalmente me soltó la mano. El idiota sonrió, guiño un ojo, y bromeó, "Yay. Tu sabes, das algo de miedo, pero eres realmente linda cuando estas avergonzada. Así que ¿pasamos el rato después de la escuela?"

Lo miré un rato. ¿Cómo puede sonreír así todo el tiempo?. Entonces, me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. Me sonroje y le di una patada.

"Haz lo que quieras." Dije y me dirigí nerviosa al salón de clase.

Antes de regresar a clase, me di cuenta de que el idiota seguía sonriendo, ¿incluso después de darle una patada? Esa era algo forzada.

Punto de vista de Kano

Me dio una patada…¡me pateó! Sólo estaba siendo amable dándole un cumplido y me patea. Durante la clase después del almuerzo, hice una lista de palabras que describen a Kido.

Kido es:

Espantosa

Violenta

Linda

Horripilante

Dios mío. Esa chica es sólo un bicho raro para mí. ¿Por qué quiero que seamos amigos? Oh sí. Ella me dijo que quería estar sola. Yo quería cambiar eso. Yo solía estar solo todo el tiempo. Yo no quería eso, pero Kido lo quería. No la entiendo. Si llego a ser su amigo, puedo entender más de ella.

Entonces, hice una lista de preguntas sobre Kido, quería saber más de ella.

¿Por qué quiere estar sola?

¿Por qué estaba escuchando música hoy?

¿Qué estaba pensando en la azotea?

¿Por qué es tan violenta?

¿Qué vamos a hacer después de la escuela?

¿ella realmente prefiere estar sola?

La campana de la escuela sonó. Finalmente, el primer día de clases terminó

* * *

No se enojen con Kano por haberle dicho espantosa a Kido, el solo quería decir que daba miedo (?

...

Vaya, esta semana actualice algo tarde, que importa, cómo actualice tan tarde espero subir el cap 3 el sábado o domingo, no se :v roguemos a papi Jin para que así sea.

Bueno, hasta el próximo capitulo


	3. Pasando el rato

*Se quita las telarañas* Ho-hola soy Rukataku y te apuesto un jamon a que actualicé tarde(? Okno

Bueno, no se después de cuánto tiempo sin actualizar, aquí les traigo la actualización owo, perdón por la demora uwu.

Antes de empezar les informo que a partir de ahora Reira me ayudara con el beteo de la historia. Y sin más, acá les dejo el capítulo.

* * *

_Pasando el rato_

**Punto de vista de Kido**

La campana sonó y la clase terminó. Me levanté de mi asiento y empaqué mis cosas. El "idiota" me siguió. Tenía que ir por su bicicleta, la bicicleta que arruinó mis pobres audífonos. Le dije "apresúrate o te dejaré atrás" y me alejé. Estaba planeando comprar mis nuevos audífonos después de la escuela… yo sola. El idiota arruinó mis audífonos y mis planes para el día. Él finalmente consiguió su bicicleta y me alcanzó.

— Así que ¿a dónde vamos Kido?

_ — Tú _vas a comprarme nuevos audífonos, ya que _tú_ rompiste los míos esta mañana.

¿Qué? Él _los_ rompió. Estoy dejando que el "idiota" pase el rato conmigo, también. Él debe conseguir por lo menos mi nuevo par de audífonos, claro si se cuenta que esto es "pasar el rato".

— ¿Eh? También es tu culpa, por no poner atención cuando dije que te quitaras del camino— Dijo.

Le di una mirada oscura y seguí caminando.

Finalmente llegamos a la tienda de música. El "idiota" me pregunto de qué color quería los audífonos.

— Blanco— dije simple.

Kano cogió un par de audífonos blancos y fue al cajero. Yo lo seguí. Cuando pagó por ellos, la cajera le dijo algo que yo no esperaba oír.

— Tu novia es muy bonita. Hacen una linda pareja

— ¿Qué?— Mis ojos se abrieron al oír eso y mi cara se puso roja.

Entonces, vi al idiota con su estúpida sonrisa otra vez. ¡Voy a borrar esa sonrisa de su cara!

El idiota comenzó, —Aww, graci-

No dejé que ese idiota terminara la frase. Golpeé su cabeza por detrás. ¡Me gustaría que simplemente desapareciera!

— ¡O-Ouch!

— ¡Idiota!— Apuesto a que toda mi cara esta roja ahora. Toda la atención de los clientes estaba en nosotros. Le dije a la cajera con frialdad, —Mira, ¡solo seremos pareja cuando el infierno se congele!— Cogí los audífonos y caminé fuera de la tienda. Todos me estaban viendo. Ahora simplemente me gustaría desaparecer.

**Punto de vista de Kano.**

¡Demonios, esta chica es realmente violenta! Si sigo pasando el rato con ella, probablemente me mate. Caminé fuera de la tienda y corrí tras de ella."¡Kido! espérame" Dije. Ella ya estaba escuchando música con sus nuevos audífonos en su iPod. Diablos, ella ni siquiera me ha notado. La toqué para ganar su atención.

— Kido.

_Toque_

— Kido.

_Toque_

—Kido.

_To-_

Ella agarró mi dedo._ Duro. _Casi lo estaba aplastando.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Me voy a casa. Puedes ir a cualquier parte que no esté cerca de mí…

—Vamos a ir al parque.— Dije, ignorando completamente lo que acaba de decir.

—No.

De nuevo, no le hice caso y tomé su mano con más fuerza que antes. Corrí y la arrastré conmigo rápidamente al parque.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? S-suéltame o te golpearé otra vez.

Me limité a sonreír y llegamos al parque.

**Punto de vista de Kido**

Él me obligó a ir al parque. Así no es como quería pasar mi primer día de clases. Ahora me arrepiento de aceptar ser su amiga. Estamos en el parque, sentados en los columpios. Yo no estaba escuchando música en ese momento; culpo al "idiota". Espero que no sea así todos los días de ahora en adelante. Ya le dije que quería estar sola. Me quedé en silencio sentada en el columpio. No he estado en un parque desde que _ella_ me dejó. Miré al suelo con mi flequillo cubriéndome los ojos.

De repente lo miré y le pregunté: —¿Por qué sigues conmigo? ¿Por qué no solo me ignoras y me dejas sola? Te golpeé y te pateé, pero sigues sonriendo. ¿Por qué sigues sonriendo?

Me miró con una sonrisa triste esta vez. Él dijo: —Solía tener una amiga que diría que cuando te sientas triste, sonríe; hará que te sientas mejor.— Ella tenía razón. He estado sonriendo desde entonces.

Cuando lo vi sonriendo de manera diferente, me sorprendió. Luego de escuchar lo que acababa de decir, solo bajé mi mirada al suelo nuevamente.

Entonces dije: —Tienes suerte de tener una amiga como ella.

—…Sí…

El idiota se levantó y extendió su mano hacia mí. Dudé en tomarla al principio. Entonces, me sentí mal por ser tan mala con él todo el día, mientras él trataba de ser amable. Finalmente tomé su mano y caminamos juntos a casa sin soltarnos. El idiota y yo empezamos a tener una conversación. Él empezó por supuesto. Fue breve y terminó con un silencio incómodo… Otra vez. Me culpo a mí misma por no hablar realmente con nadie y por no tener nada de qué hablar. Él seguía riendo y sonriendo.

Llegamos a mi casa primero. Abrí la puerta, y antes de que la cerrara, el idiota me dijo con una sonrisa alegre, —Me divertí mucho hoy, Kido. Deberíamos hacer esto otra vez, solo trata de no pegarme mucho o decirme "idiota", por favor.

Le dije: —No puedo prometer nada. Eres demasiado estúpido— ¡Uf! Estoy de vuelta a mi antiguo yo.

Él sólo sonrió y tenía un aspecto de realización en su rostro, —¡oh Dios mío! ¡Olvidé mi bicicleta! Todavía está en esa tienda. Tengo que irme ahora. Adiós, Kido. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.— Se fue rápidamente.

— Tch. Idiota…

Yo estaba mirando su mano. Esa mano no se soltó de la mía tres veces. Su mano era cálida y suave _como la de_ _ella. _Un día él soltará mi mano. Me va a dejar y estaré sola de nuevo. Por alguna razón, quiero que siga sosteniendo mi mano_._ Ese idiota siempre sonríe. A veces creo que pone una sonrisa falsa, así nadie se tendrá que preocupar por él. Me pregunto…

¿Puedo sonreír como Kano?

—Adiós, Kano…— susurré en voz baja.

Cerré la puerta y fui recibida por nadie.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Me quieren matar por actualizar tarde? D:

Me vuelvo a disculpar por la demora, Reira y yo tuvimos problemas personales y la traducción y el beteo se demoraron.

Espero traducir el próximo capitulo pronto, no quiero que esperen uwu.

Los reviews son bien recibidos ewe. Y sin mas, me despido.


End file.
